Sea Romance
by KassSalvatore
Summary: Delena. AU. Stuck up party boy, Damon packs up all his things after a situation goes completely wrong, and flies out to Cancun. Only the plane crashes and he ends up on a mysterious island where he meets Elena, a beautiful lover of the sea.


SEA ROMANCE

Delena. AU. Stuck up party boy, Damon packs up all his things after a situation goes completely wrong, and flies out to Cancun. Only the plane crashes and he ends up on a mysterious island where he meets Elena, a beautiful lover of the sea.

* * *

Damon Salvatore was always a proud man. He was notorious for being arrogant and seen as someone, who thought he was superior to those around him. This attitude really showed when he was around woman.

"Hello, there." Damon strolled up to a perky blonde seated at the bar. He flashed his signature smirk and the blonde blushed. "I'm Damon Salvatore, and you are?" He held out his hand for her to shake and when she did, he kissed it softly.

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes," she stuttered out, blushing immensely. Her eyes flicked up, then down where they rested on his name tag reading, 'NIGHTCLUB OWNER'.

Caroline looked about a few years younger than Damon, maybe eighteen at the youngest. She had bright blue eyes and had sort of an innocent expression to her face. "You're the manager of Club Pulse? But wow, you look so young to own a club! I've only seen old, ugly men who work at clubs. And you are definitely not old, or ugly." Caroline rambled on.

Damon chuckled. The blonde was annoying, but she was also hot. "The deed for this club was passed down in my name when my father died. My brother Stefan wanted it, but our father thought I was more charming, if you will, to run a club."

"That's interesting," Caroline remarked awkwardly, "so, how old are you then, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Twenty-four," he answered. "And you?"

"I'm eighteen."

"Well, at least you're legal," Damon said out loud and laughed to himself. He had been with younger woman before, so this was no big deal to him.

"Legal for what?" Caroline asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Say Caroline, would you like a drink?" Damon offered and reached out to stroke her hand

She pulled away her hand from his carefully. "You didn't answer my question, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon frowned before looking up in her eyes with a smile. "Please, call me Damon." He grinned. "And I was going to say that you're old enough for me to buy you a drink."

"I would like that, Damon." Caroline smiled, placing her hand back on top of his.

He rubbed her hand as he ordered a drink from the bartender, not even breaking contact with Caroline. "One cosmo for the lady, on the house."

The bartender nodded. "Coming right up, sir."

"Actually, I would prefer a glass of Jack Daniels' whiskey," Caroline piped up.

Damon looked at her, and thought this was going to be a fun night. Oh how wrong he turned out to be...

* * *

"She was seventeen, Damon! How could you not have known? Do you know what they will do to you and the club if they find out you screwed an underage girl in the back room?" Stefan, Damon's twenty year-old brother said to him.

"Relax, Stefan. This will all blow over." Damon rolled his eyes at his brother's dramatics. Stefan had always been so serious. Damon, on the other hand could care less.

"No Damon, it will not. That's not how the world works." Stefan ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I knew Dad should have never given the club to you. You're way too immature to handle it."

Damon stood up, and looked directly at his brother, pointing a finger at him. "You've always been jealous of me. I bet you love this. You'd do anything to ruin my image." Damon paused. "In fact, I bet it was you who orchestrated this whole ordeal?"

"You're really fucking paranoid, you know that?" Stefan said with a dark look. "You're really reaching out, hey?"

"Then tell me little brother, am I wrong?" Damon calmly said. "Or am I right?"

And with that, Stefan flew out of his chair and grabbed Damon by the shirt.

"You're going down. It's about time your ego came to a close." Stefan sneered.

"Never," Damon retorted with a laugh.

* * *

To say that the past week had been hard, was putting it lightly. It had been Hell, at least for Damon. At least it was all over, for now. Damon and Stefan had gotten into a fight over the club situation which had resolved in Damon packing up all his things and heading out on the first available flight which just so happened to be to Cancun. Luckily, the Salvatore family had money, so traveling wasn't an expense or worry. The only thing that was a worry would be the club, but Damon just couldn't think about that right now.

Damon removed his sunglasses and placed them on the seat next to him. He had the aisle to himself, thanks to his money and connections. He eyed the woman across the aisle. She was reading a newspaper, reading intently.

With a smile, Damon shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

What was about to happen... was a shock to everyone...


End file.
